Chadwickium
| saurian_name = Sxutnasbaim (Sn) /'ksut•nas•bām/ | systematic_name = Untrioctium (Uto) /'ün•trī•yok•tē•(y)üm/ | period = | family = Chadwickium family | series = Lavoiside series | coordinate = 5 | left_element = Feynmanium | right_element = Astonium | particles = 515 | atomic_mass = 380.1508 , 631.2552 yg | atomic_radius = 163 , 1.63 | covalent_radius = 188 pm, 1.88 Å | vander_waals = 171 pm, 1.71 Å | nucleons = 377 (138 }}, 239 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.73 | nuclear_radius = 8.63 | half-life = 16.185 h | decay_mode = | decay_product = Pl | electron_notation = 138-8-24 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 7d 8s 8p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 44, 21, 9, 4 | oxistates = +4, +5 (a mildly ) | electronegativity = 1.48 | ion_energy = 638.3 , 6.615 | electron_affinity = 164.0 kJ/mol, 1.699 eV | molar_mass = 380.151 / | molar_volume = 52.933 cm /mol | density = 7.182 }} | atom_density = 1.58 g 1.14 cm | atom_separation = 445 pm, 4.45 Å | speed_sound = 4016 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Grayish white | phase = Solid | melting_point = 701.57 , 1262.82 428.42 , 803.15 | boiling_point = 1065.81 K, 1918.45°R 792.66°C, 1458.78°F | liquid_range = 364.24 , 655.63 | liquid_ratio = 1.52 | triple_point = 700.57 K, 1261.03°R 427.42°C, 801.36°F @ 51.243 , 0.38435 | critical_point = 2798.51 K, 5037.31°R 2525.36°C, 4577.64°F @ 605.2591 , 5973.462 | heat_fusion = 6.668 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 118.528 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.05386 /(g• ), 0.09695 J/(g• ) 20.476 /(mol• ), 36.856 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 7.90 Absolute: 2.65 | atom_abund = 5.46 }} Chadwickium is the provisional non-systematic name of an undiscovered with the Cw and 138. Chadwickium was named in honor of (1891–1974), who discovered a . This element is known in the scientific literature as (Uto) or simply element 138. Chadwickium is the eighteenth element of the lavoiside series and located in the periodic table coordinate 5g . Atomic properties Chadwickium contains 377 s, or particles that make up the comprising of s and s. Surrounding the nucleus, there are 8 and 24 . Assumably, the 5g orbital should be completed with 18 electrons, but actually there are twelve due to due to . The six missing electrons in the 5g orbital are located in different orbitals in different shells, half are in a shell one beyond the 5g orbital at 6f orbital, while the rest are in two outermost shells, one in 7d and two in 8p. Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , chadwickium has no s. The longest-lived is Cw with a of 16 hours, undergoing to Pl by emitting and plus 30 neutrons. Every remaining isotopes have half-lives under 30 minutes while majority of these under a minute. Chadwickium has s, the most stable is Cw (t½ = 40.5 seconds). Chemical properties and compounds Chadwickium's s are +4 and +5. Cw has the electron configuration of elemental chadwickium minus 8s and 8p , while Cw has the electron configuration of Cw minus 7d . With the electronegativity of 1.48, it is little reactive. Due to Cw being stable while O the most common oxygen ion and the most abundant supply of oxygen is O , then that molecule simply bond to chadwickium to form CwO by exposure to air where O is abundant. Chadwickium(IV) oxide (CwO ), can be made by simply putting the metal in place where there's air, literally anywhere but beyond Earth. This metal can even react with water to form chadwickium(IV) hydroxide (Cw(OH) ). This metal dissolves and reacts with strong s such as to form chadwickium(IV) chloride (CwCl ) and to form chadwickium sulfate (Cw (SO ) ). Physical properties Chadwickium is a silvery white metal that is lusterous, malleable, and ductile like most metals. Chadwickium has a density of 7.2 g/cm and its is 4016 m/s. There are 11.4 sextillion atoms in one cubic centimeter of chadwickium and 320 septillion in one cubic foot. Its melting point is 1263°R (702 K), and its boiling point is 1918°R (1066 K), making its liquid range of 655°R (364 K), which is narrow for a metal, slightly narrower than . Like temperature, the liquid state is only stable between a certain range of pressure, between the and . Liquid state would be nonexistent below the triple point while liquid state would be indistinguishable above the critical point. For the metal, the triple point is 1261°R (701 K), about the melting point, and a pressure of 51.24 Pa. Its critical point is 5037°R (2799 K) and 605.26 MPa. Occurrence It is almost certain that chadwickium doesn't exist on Earth at all, but it is believe to barely exist somewhere in the due to its short lifetime. Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is virtually impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. . Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of chadwickium in the universe by mass is 7.90 , which amounts to 2.65 kilograms or about four times the mass of worth of this element. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of chadwickium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Cw. : + + 38 n → Cw : + + 32 n → Cw Category:Lavoisides